


Out of Place (Sweet Dreams Remix)

by littledust



Category: Glee
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn moves in with Rachel after Finn kicks her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Place (Sweet Dreams Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kay).
  * Inspired by [Out of Place](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3166) by lackadaisy. 



When Rachel hears the soft sobs coming from the roll-away bed, her first and uncharitable instinct is to ignore them. Quinn's been kicked out for the second time in less than a month; it's only natural that she would need to work off some excess emotion. Besides, Rachel hates crying in front of others unless it's onstage, and she _knows_ Quinn is even worse when it comes to things like this.

Then Rachel thinks about the kind of person who ignores a heart breaking three feet away, and gets out of bed.

"I'm really not in the mood to hear about how the sun will come out tomorrow," Quinn snaps, because even red-eyed and pregnant, she's still the queen of McKinley High School.

"Then I won't talk," Rachel says, slipping under Quinn's covers. All she can see is Quinn's back and endless blond hair, but she doesn't seem to be freaking out. Rachel takes a deep breath and wraps an arm around Quinn's still frame, trying to communicate friendship and concern and hope through sheer physical contact. Quinn stiffens at first, but then she relaxes when Rachel starts humming "Goodnight, My Someone." Rachel isn't good at being in the same room with someone and _not_ making a sound. At least a lullaby is appropriate for the situation.

They stay like that for the rest of the song, then for "Edelweiss." When Rachel starts up with "Once Upon A December," Quinn lets out a giggle of recognition and rolls over. She's smiling, but she looks so much sadder and older than sixteen should. "I love that movie," Quinn whispers.

"I've never seen it," Rachel confesses. "I just compulsively collect musical soundtracks."

That wins her another laugh. "You're so weird." The smile doesn't last long, though. "Listen, I know I've already said thank you, but... thank you. For all this." Quinn's eyes close. When she opens them again, her voice is thick. "For not hating me. I don't understand why you're doing this."

"Because you're hurting," Rachel replies, surprising herself with the readiness of her answer. "Because I'm too competitive and admittedly egocentric--but I'm not angry. I'm, I'm removed from the world of high school, but I can see you falling apart, and I think you could be so much more than this."

"Like you're more than the girl who gets a slushie facial every day." Quinn's crying again, so Rachel tightens her hold.

"Exactly. I'm going to be a Broadway legend. You're going to be whatever you decide. Pregnancy and high school are both temporary conditions, according to my dads. Well, they only ever mention the latter."

"Okay." Quinn shifts a little, drawing closer. "While we're dreaming, I'm gonna go to sleep." She looks exhausted, and Rachel feels several pangs of guilt all at once. Here she is talking on and on when Quinn and the baby both need rest.

"I'll be here in the morning," Rachel says. Quinn drapes an arm around Rachel's waist in silent affirmation, and they drift off to sleep.


End file.
